


Taste Me

by killingsaray



Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Villanelle, F/F, Fingerfucking, Murder Kink, NSFW, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spit/Saliva Kink, Voyeurism, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “No matter how often I have you, I somehow always want you. For breakfast, lunch and dinner.”ORThe one where Eve just can’t quit Villanelle, despite who she really is.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543348
Comments: 157
Kudos: 738





	1. Anytime, Anyplace

**Author's Note:**

> This took a canonical turn that I didn’t see coming. BUT still mostly AU af.

* * *

_“One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not dined well.”_

_-Virginia Woolf, “A Room of One’s Own”_

* * *

“Result!” Villanelle answered her phone and leaned against her desk. 

“Of?” Eve inquired, genuinely confused.

“Talking about you.”

“Bragging about your recent conquests on this rainy Monday morning?”

Villanelle laughed. “No, I was telling Nadia that I hope you will come to dinner with me.”

Villanelle could hear paper rustling in the background before Eve distractedly asked, “Tonight?”

“Are you not free?” 

“If the file that was just shoved into my hands is as bad as I think it is, I doubt I’ll be able to get out of here before midnight.”

“I should let you know that I am currently pouting fiercely.” Villanelle teased, signing a sheet of paper that Nadia brought to her. 

Eve laughed. “I’m sure you look absolutely adorable.”

“I have been called many things, Eve. Nice and adorable have never graced that list.”

“Rain check on dinner?”

“Of course. Baby’s gotta do what baby’s gotta do.”

Eve tried to keep her impending blush at bay. “Thank you.”

Villanelle held her phone between her ear and shoulder as she reached over the bar to grab a glass to fill with seltzer water. 

“So what did you call for? Besides to reject my dinner proposal.” 

Eve grinned. “The bruises on my ankles finally faded away. I was excited to share that.”

Villanelle nearly choked on the water. She cleared her throat. “Sounds like a problem that needs to be rectified if you ask me.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t, then.”

“Does someone need to be spanked?”

_No!_

Eve’s lashes fluttered and her thighs squeezed together. Her eyelids closed and she heard herself whisper, “Yes.”

In her absolute best domme voice, Villanelle replied, “Yes what?” 

Eve gulped and looked around the open concept office, making sure no one was around. “Yes… Daddy.”

Villanelle smiled and then hung up without another word. 

* * *

In retrospect, Eve should have known Villanelle had been up to something after she hung up the phone. Still, she had a shit ton of work to get through if she wanted to make it home before sunrise. In the breakroom, Eve poured her second cup of coffee, praying that it would be enough to keep her awake. 

“Eve,” Elena Felton, a fellow profiler, poked her head into the room, “your eleven o’clock is here.”

“What? Who is it?”

Elena shrugged. “We talked about this, Eve. I’m not your assistant.”

Eve scoffed and adjusted her cardigan, gulped the hot liquid in her cup and headed back to her office. And when she opened the door, her jaw dropped and her heart fell out of her ass. Left hand in the pocket of her pants, Villanelle adjusted the lapel of her patterned Dries Van Noten suit and cocked an eyebrow as she rested against Eve’s desk.

 _Fuck_.

“Close your mouth, Eve. You will catch flies.” Villanelle noted and took a lap around Eve’s office, taking in her commendations and photographs. She stopped in front of a framed news article.

 _“CRIMINOLOGIST STOPS INTERNATIONAL ASSASSIN”_ was the headline above a picture of Eve pushing away the microphone of a journalist who was invading her personal space.

“I remember this case.” Villanelle said, turning back to Eve. “You know some people do not think you caught the right person.”

Eve stood, still in shock, barely registering what Villanelle was saying. She shook her head once in an attempt to clear her thoughts. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Since you can not make dinner, I figured I would bring you lunch instead.”

Eve raised her brows. “And where exactly is this lunch?”

Villanelle simply smirked. 

“Oh no. No no no.” Eve replied, simultaneously alarmed and aroused. The brunette crossed the room and took Villanelle’s hand, trying to pull her towards the exit. “No, I have so much work to do.”

No sooner had they gotten to the door of her office, Villanelle pulled Eve close and shut it. 

“We can’t do this here! This is where I work!”

She pushed Eve against the door and kissed her softly. Once, twice and again until Eve’s appeals were silenced and her body melted against Villanelle’s. When she pulled away, Eve’s brown eyes remained closed for a moment longer before they opened and searched Villanelle’s face for something. Anything. But Villanelle gave away nothing. 

The younger woman led her to the desk, took a seat in her chair. 

“Well?” Villanelle urged.

Eve fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was the absolute picture of anxious and Villanelle delighted in that. 

“Why are you doing this? Why here?” 

“I am here for you. You said you needed to be spanked.” Tilting her head, Villanelle wondered aloud, “And what do I always say about what you want?”

“What baby wants, baby gets?” 

“Exactly.”

“But… _here_?”

“Where else?” Villanelle asked, leaning forward and tugging Eve forward by the waistband of her chino pants.

“I don’t know. Your place. My place. The Vault.” Villanelle unbuttoned her pants, but Eve stopped her from unzipping them. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Eve’s mouth opened and then closed before she sighed. “I want you to make me.”

Villanelle reached up and pulled the green, silk scarf that was just hidden by her suit jacket and slipped it off of her neck. Wrapping it around Eve’s wrists, it barely took a full fifteen seconds for her to tie tight knots. Eve was impressed, but not surprised. She watched as Villanelle went back to her pants, unzipped them and pulled them down to her knees, revealing a black thong. 

_Lovely_ , thought Villanelle.

“Kiss me.” The blonde demanded. Eve bent down enough to kiss her, groaning softly when Villanelle’s tongue slid into her mouth. 

“Bend over.”

Eve turned to bend over her desk, but Villanelle stopped her. She patted her thigh twice and Eve’s cheeks flushed. Hand in wild curls, Villanelle eased her down and over her lap. Rubbing her bare ass, Villanelle warned her to be quiet.

“If you scream, I will gag you, too. Do you understand?” 

Eve nodded frantically, suddenly _dying_ to have Villanelle’s hands on her. 

As it always did, the first smack sounded worse than it felt. Eve pressed her lips together and swallowed the urge to moan. Each and every spank caused her heightened arousal to manifest itself into a dew that began to deep down her thighs. She prayed it didn’t ruin Villanelle’s pants. Not only were they expensive, but she was almost certain to be punished for it. When Eve thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Villanelle’s fingers glided downwards and became very aware of just how much Eve had needed this.

Villanelle wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled, forcing Eve’s head up. In a harsh whisper, Villanelle spat, “Look at you. Just dripping for it.”

_Well, yeah…_

“You really are Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?”

_Hey now… well, she wasn’t wrong._

“Do you need to be fucked?”

Eve whimpered and Villanelle’s hand tightened around her neck, followed by another smack against her ass. 

“Hm? Is that what you want?”

Eve nodded her head only to be spanked again. 

“Would you like to know what I want?” Villanelle alternated between spanking Eve and then dropping her fingers to massage the slick skin between her thighs. “I want you spread wide.” _Spank_. “Underneath me.” _Spank_. “Taking everything I give you.” _Massage_. “And then begging for more.”

“ _Yes_!” Eve breathed. 

She released Eve’s neck, only to run a hand softly down her face. “Look at what you let me do to you. At work, no less.”

Two fingers plunged easily inside of Eve. Pumped twice, curled once. Villanelle gently bit along the scapha of Eve’s ear, sending chills down her spine and causing her pussy to tighten around her fingers. 

_Found another weakness._

Eve’s desk phone beeped twice. 

“Eve, Carolyn is on her way down to speak with you.” Eve’s actual assistant said over the intercom. 

“What? No!” Eve sobbed as Villanelle pulled out of her. She helped Eve to her feet and tied her wrists. With shaking hands, Eve righted her pants. Villanelle stood and placed both hands on Eve’s face. 

“Hey, take a breath.” Eve did. “Good. Another. Calm your breathing.” 

Villanelle kissed her lips and then her forehead. 

And just as Carolyn barged into her office without knocking, Eve settled herself down as Villanelle sat in the visitor’s chair.

“Eve, I heard about—. Sorry, I didn’t know you were in a meeting.”

“It’s alright. We were just finishing up.”

Villanelle stood from her seat and held out her hand. “Villanelle Astankova, friend of Eve’s.”

“Carolyn Martens, boss of Eve’s.”

Villanelle smiled. “Well, I am sure you have lives to save. I will stop distracting you.” She turned and smiled at Eve. “Eve, I will see you soon.”

Eve nodded and the blonde left. 

“I loved her suit. Do you think I should have told her?” Carolyn asked, peeking out of Eve’s office door. 

“No. She already has a big enough head.”

“Mm. I heard about the new file.”

“Don’t you mean the old file?”

“Yes, well, regardless, is there any new information in it?”

“Unfortunately not, but there has to be something we’re missing. Something I missed last time.”

“Eve, you can’t be so hard on yourself. We all saw the same thing. We all thought that we got the right person.”

“Yeah, but—.”

“But nothing. There’s nothing we can do now except keep digging and find out who is killing these high-profile targets. Besides, Jin was just as guilty as whoever actually is our assassin.”

Eve nodded. 

“We will get them this time, Eve.”

“From your lips to God’s ears.”

* * *

_Eve’s home, Tuesday, 7:58PM_

A FaceTime request came through Eve’s computer. She smiled. 

“Bill, it’s so good to see your face. How’s your sabbatical going?”

“It’s going. Been snorkeling in the Maldives, wine tasting in France, took a gelato-making class in Italy. I’m bored out of my fucking mind.”

“How can you be bored when you’re staying busy?”

“I’m not a gelato maker, Eve. I’m an agent.”

“Who got shot and almost lost his family because he kept putting the job before his wife and kid.”

“Fair enough.”

“Speaking of, how are they?”

He sighed. “I love them, but if I’m in this house another minute, I’ll kill them and myself.”

“Jesus,” Eve laughed. “That’s dark.”

“Distract me. Tell me about you. How was the party?”

“Party?”

“The invite I sent you.”

“Oh, you mean to the underground sex club? It was interesting to say the least.”

“Did you step out of your comfort zone?” Bill asked, leaning into the computer and wiggling his brows. 

“I—.” Eve cleared her throat to stop herself from lying to Bill. “I met someone. I think.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Her, actually.”

“Well, you definitely took my advice. What’s she like?”

“She has very delicate features. Her eyes are sort of catlike. Wide, but alert. Her lips are full. She has a long neck, high cheekbones. Skin is smooth and bright.” Eve recited. To Bill, she seemed almost in a trance as if she was picturing her mystery woman at that very moment. “It’s funny, she’s so sure of herself, but still, she a sort of lost look in her eye that was both direct and chilling.” Eve’s fingers caressed the stem of the wine glass beside her computer. “She’s totally focused, yet almost entirely inaccessible.”

Bill sat quietly, watching her as she waxed poetic.

“I let her do things to me that would shock a whore.”

“And?”

“And I want her to do even more.”

“She sounds like a league all her own.”

“She is.”

“Well, be careful. I know I said you need to forget about Niko, I just hope you aren’t using her to do that.”


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean translations at end of chapter.

_ Eve’s home, London, Saturday, 8:22PM _

The next two weeks saw Eve torturing herself as she poured over dozens of files. The first week, she was filled with self-deprecation; constantly going over the arrest of one of the world’s deadliest assassins. Or so she thought. Jin, also known as The Ghost had checked the majority of the markers on Eve’s list. The only thing that Eve had never understood was why she’d been called The Ghost if most of her work was incredibly flashy and called attention to it. Eve had gone so far as to profile that she was actually  _ taunting  _ the police. She  _ wanted _ to be caught. 

But as it were, Carolyn had closed the case when Jin was caught. It helped that Jin had barely said a word during her interrogation and subsequent trial. Eve was praised as a hero and since the killings had stopped, she managed to convince herself that it was a clean arrest. Her job had been done. 

But two Mondays ago when a file landed on her desk as she spoke to Villanelle, Eve knew she’d been wrong. A former MI-5 agent had been slain in a safe house just outside of London. The pictures in the file jacket, alone, were enough to make any normal person’s lunch come back up. It was a total bloodbath. Half of his protection team had been killed, and much to Eve’s horror, his penis had been severed from his body. 

_ That  _ was how she knew Jin had been the wrong assassin. It was a signature of sorts, and whoever was behind this latest murder was telling Eve:  _ I’m back. _

Eve dropped the photograph of Frank’s corpse back onto her coffee table. She sat back against the couch, closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. Her body was tense, shoulders and back tight from leaving over the table for the last hour. Her phone chimed next to her open computer and she jolted up, hoping it was her contact with some good news on the foreign DNA they’d found at the crime scene.

_ Be there within the hour. -Vx _ ****

“Shit!” Eve leapt from the couch and sprinted towards the front steps and towards her bedroom. She’d been looking forward to dinner with Villanelle all week, and yet she’d somehow lost track of the time. 

A quick, ten minute shower, followed by a hurried blow dry of her curls, just enough to fluff them up. She reapplied lotion, perfume and just a hint of makeup before sliding into an embellished button up with exaggerated long sleeves that hung elegantly from shoulder and a pair of textured, tailored pants. When she couldn’t decide between a pair of suede Clarks booties and nude Louboutins, she brought them both downstairs and told herself she would decide when she saw Villanelle’s outfit. 

Just as she finished a calming glass of wine, her doorbell rang throughout the house. She answered the door and silently, as she took in the sight of Villanelle Astankova, decided on the Louboutins. 

“Wow,” Villanelle said by way of greeting. “Beautiful.”

“Flattery gets you  _ everywhere _ . Come in.” Eve led her into the sitting room. “I have to put in my shoes then I’ll be ready. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“No, thank you.”

“Right, because it will bring out the other side of you.”

Villanelle only smiled as she looked around the small room. She looked at the mess of paperwork and empty glass of wine on the table. The blonde walked past, fingers gently coasting along the edge of her computer as she went. Her eyes landed on the extensive CD collection and she walked towards it. Def fingers ran across the cases, collecting a small layer of dust that Villanelle rubbed off before pulling one from the shelf. 

“I didn’t peg you for a Blondie fan.” Eve commented as she tried to close up the bloody crime scene photographs. She shut her computer and then slipped her feet into the high heels she’d brought downstairs. 

“They are American treasures, Eve.” Villanelle said, matter-of-factory. She placed the CD back in its original spot and turned.

“Where are we going for dinner?” Eve wondered.

“One of my favorite places just outside of the city.” She held a hand out for Eve to take and led Eve towards the front door. Waiting for her to lock up, Villanelle brushed Eve’s hair behind her shoulder. She kissed her bare shoulder and then put both hands on Eve’s face, pulling her close. Villanelle kissed Eve firmly and just as Eve was getting into it, kissing her back, she pulled away.

“Stop trying to seduce me, Eve. We have things to do.” She teased and took hold of Eve’s hand once more. 

“ _ Me _ seduce  _ you _ ? It must be backwards day.” Eve said, following Villanelle down the small walkway to the curb. 

“Don’t be silly. It is Saturday.”

Eve laughed as Villanelle opened the car door for her. She liked playful Villanelle. It was a stark contrast to the dominating megalomaniac that she was in bed. There was so many dimensions to Villanelle and Eve wanted to spend every day for the rest of her life trying to see every single one. 

They drove for awhile, making their way into New Malden. Bright lights, foreign signs and the smell of amazing freshly cooked food flooded Eve’s senses. They were in Koreatown, and Eve suddenly felt completely at home. She turned to Villanelle and smiled. 

“You  _ are _ nice, aren’t you?”

Villanelle bit her bottom lip, hiding a smile before turning the car onto a small, less vibrant street. “Ask me again in two hours.”

Cryptic as always, Villanelle let Eve chew on that as she parked the car in front of a shabby, little place with no sign. She got out, rounded the car and helped Eve onto the uneven concrete. Eve felt overdressed, but then she looked at Villanelle’s attire and her mind was slightly at ease. 

“Come along.” Villanelle rapped twice on the door of the apparent establishment and squeezed Eve’s hand reassuringly. The door opened and a tall, built Korean man in a Tom Ford suit stepped into the archway. 

“ _ Amho _ ?”

_ Password _ ? Eve thought.  _ What was this place _ ?

“ _ Wiheom, bosang eobs-eum _ .” Villanelle replied in perfect Korean. Eve’s panties dampened ever so slightly. Too surprised to say anything, Eve just allowed herself to be pulled into a dark corridor lit with only three red lightbulbs along the way. They stopped at another door and Villanelle knocked three times. The door was thrown open and suddenly bright lights, loud music, clanging utensils and loud, excited chatter escaped. A petite Asian woman with a bright smile stepped to the side and welcomed them in. 

Together, Eve and Villanelle walked into what appeared to be a casino of sorts. There were huge craps tables, blackjack bars and three full cash bars in different corners. Go-go cages were spread around, four as far as Eve could see, set up on platformed stages and occupied by gorgeous, tasteful lingerie-clad women. Each donned an elaborate headpiece full of jewels that would make the Queen jealous.

Eve felt as if she’d stepped into the MGM Grand. Decadence spilled out of every crevice, from the light fixtures to the oversized velvet, wingback chairs that graced every table. 

“Villanelle, good to see you again.” A balding Chinese man greeted them. He kissed either of Villanelle’s cheeks and then focused his attention on Eve. “And who do we have here?”

“Jin-Yeong, this is Eve.”

“Eve?” He held out to hands as if he were going to cup her face and smiled like a proud father. “You must be special.”

“Why is that?” Eve asked. 

“Villanelle never brings anyone here.”

“If I did, this wouldn’t be the best kept secret in town.”

Jin-Yeong’s eyes just sparkled. “Your table is ready. Shall we bring your usual?”

“Yes, and a bottle of wine. Eve, your favorite?”

“Uh, your best riesling.” 

“Very well.”

Finally, they were led to a small sea of oversized tables and chairs set before a large stage that was lit with a row of blue-purple lights. When Eve was finally settled in a chair opposite Villanelle, she shook her head in awe. 

“What  _ is _ this place?”

“It is called Solstice.”

“It’s wonderful.”

Villanelle smiled, proudly. “I’m glad you like it.”

“How do you know about this place?” Eve half-expected Villanelle to say she owned it. 

“Jin-Yeong is of the regulars at  _ my _ club. He is the owner of Solstice. Well, him and Zhang. You met him at dinner a couple of weeks ago.”

“Yes. I remember.” It was hard to forget the portly gentleman with a penchant for sadistic art. “I thought he owned a gallery.”

“One should always have a solid seven sources of income.”

“What are yours?”

Villanelle grinned. “Money is a nasty subject to talk about over dinner.”

“What should be talk about instead?”

“You. Tell me what has kept you out of my bed for the last fourteen days.”

“Work.”

“Tough case?”

“More like career-ending case.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Work is also a nasty dinner topic.”

Villanelle’s next thought was interrupted by a scantily-clad server bringing them a bottle of wine that had been uncorked to allow it to breathe. She poured a glass for either of them and then left the bottle in an ice bucket on the empty portion of their table. 

“Can I offer you…  _ anything _ else?” The cute Korean girl asked Villanelle. She didn’t even glance in Eve’s direction. Eve’s brows rose at the bold flirtation. 

“No.  _ Gamsahabnida _ .” Villanelle thanked her and dismissed her with generous cash tip.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“She couldn’t have been more obvious.”

“No, I suppose she could not have been.” An eyebrow jumped. “Jealous?”

“Hardly.” Eve picked up her wine and sipped from it.

“I only have eyes for you, Eve.”

“I bet you say that to all of the girls.”

Villanelle’s fingers reached for the glass of wine on her side, but she didn’t pick it up. Instead, she used the stem to twist it round and round on the table. “I  _ do _ like your jealous side. It is refreshingly combative.”

“I thought you didn’t like spoiled brats.”

“I never said I did not like them. I just think they need to be punished.”

Eve took another sip of wine. “How many others innocent women have stumbled into your vault?”

“Innocent?” Villanelle laughed. “None.”

“So, just me, then?”

“Do you see yourself as innocent, Eve? Am I the big bad serpent? Have I coerced you into eating from the Tree of Knowledge?”

They weren’t rhetorical questions. Eve knew she expected an answer, but if Eve wasn’t mistaken, Villanelle was actually amused with the whole scenario. 

“No, I like to think I had free will to do as I pleased before I met you.”

“You just didn’t?”

It was true. Before Villanelle, Eve was just fine with playing her role of a workaholic divorcée. No time for fun or anything that would distract her from a mundane existence.

“I suppose so.” Eve shrugged. “Maybe you  _ are _ the devil.”

Two servers, arms loaded with incredible food displays, disrupted their conversation. They placed everything in the center of the table, received a cash tip and were off. 

“ _ This _ is your usual?”

“Give or take.” Villanelle smiled. “We can have them order something else if this is not—.”

“No! No, this is perfect.” Eve assured Villanelle. 

There was ginseng chicken soup, ox bone stew, sticky rice, bulgogi, mixed rice with veggies and the one dish that cemented  _ every _ Korean meal: kimchi. Eve was astonished. Most of them were her favorites and the serving sizes were enormous. There was no way Villanelle ate like this every time she came to Solstice. 

“ _ Masitge deuseyo _ .” Villanelle told her. 

“ _ Masitge deuseyo _ .” Eve responded in kind. 

They tucked into their meal and fell into another playful conversation. Somewhere between dinner and dessert, Villanelle had picked up her glass of wine and sipped from it. Eve noticed, but she didn’t comment, although, a part of her was brimming with anticipation and excitement. 

No sooner had their dessert of _h_ _ oeddeok _ and makgeolli ice cream arrived, Eve realized the tables around theirs had been filled. A loud announcement, translated in at least four languages, over the sound system told them that a show was about to begin. Villanelle grabbed her wine glass and moved to the seat closest to Eve. It gave her the perfect view of the stage and gave Eve the chance to become intoxicated by her signature scent. 

Looking around, Eve could see the excitement on people’s faces and when she looked to Villanelle for an answer to her silent question, all she received was a smile. 

Slow, French burlesque music started and before long, the stage was occupied by a cast of dancers who performed a risqué routine. Between the wine and the sudden sensual ambiance, Eve could feel her heartbeat slowly make its way between her legs. 

But it was nothing compared to the main act. 

“Welcome. To the show.” The last dancer on stage told them before she, too, departed. The blue-purple stage lights shut off and ten seconds later, when they came back on, they cast a red-pink hue onto the two figures in the center of the stage. 

A woman, kohl-lined eyes just barely hidden by an elaborate masquerade mask sat in a chair. Five steps in front of her, on the ground, sat a man. A collar was wrapped around his throat, metal chain hanging to the floor. 

“Men,” she said, and her voice was soft and smoky all at once, “are like dogs. You have to keep your commands simple.” She looked at him once and his eyes immediately fell to the floor. “Lie down.” He lay on the carpeted stage. “Sit up.” He got up to kneel again. “Speak.”

“Good evening, Madame.” He said, but that was the extent. 

“And, though they don’t like to tell you this,” she crooked a finger and he crawled forward to kneel before her, “they come when you wiggle a finger.”

The entire audience laughed softly at that. 

She parted her legs, revealing nothing to the audience, although it was apparent to Eve that her panties were probably crotchless the way her sub started to pant. 

“When they misbehave,” She grabbed his leash and tugged. He fell forwards on all fours. “You give them a little discipline.” Her free hand, revealed a hidden riding crop that she used to spank his boxer-brief covered ass. “And when they’re good,” she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head directly between her legs, “you reward them.” She whipped him twice more and then commanded, “Eat.” He groaned into her pussy. Her legs spread, head lolled back. She removed her hand from his hair to cup her own breast and squeeze firmly before spanking him again.

“That’s a good boy.” She praised. Eve saw his cock twitch. She could relate. It was exactly how she felt when Villanelle called her a good girl. 

Suddenly, she could feel the way her panties were clinging to her wet center.

“Eve.” Villanelle’s voice called to her quietly. When Eve looked at her, the blonde patted her lap. “Come sit with me.”

Eve did as she was told. They were hidden by the enormous wings of the velvet chair and the darkness of the gallery. Villanelle didn’t try anything funny. She simply turned back to the show, content with having Eve sitting on her lap. Looking on as the performer continued to receive oral sex from her pet. 

Villanelle’s thumb began to caress Eve’s thigh in small circles. Everyone else seemed to melt away the moment Villanelle touched her. Eve’s left hand fell to Villanelle’s wrist and she stroked it softly. The moment she felt Villanelle’s soft lips against the bare skin of her shoulder, she shivered. The blonde kissed a trail along Eve’s shoulder towards her neck. 

Suddenly, Eve turned towards her, kissing her carefully. Villanelle’s only tell was her hand wrapping tightly around Eve’s thigh. 

“Take me home now.” She whispered in Villanelle’s ear. 

* * *

The drive back home felt infinitely longer. Villanelle’s fingers linked with Eve’s the entire way home, occasionally pulling their hands to her lips to kiss the back of Eve’s. When they arrived, Eve’s fingers could barely register that her brain was telling her how to fit her key into the lock. Villanelle smirked, but never offered to help. Instead, when the door opened, she pushed Eve through, slammed the door shut and pulled Eve to her. Villanelle pressed her lips against Eve’s. Eve relented immediately, her lips parting to allow Villanelle’s tongue inside.

As Villanelle slowly pulled away, Eve cleared her throat and attempted to slow her breathing like Villanelle had taught her. 

“Wine?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Villanelle registered the surprise on Eve’s face, but still, she said nothing else. Eve sat her clutch on the welcome table, her keys just beside it and disappeared down the corridor towards the kitchen. Villanelle made her way into the living room and sat on the couch. A glossy picture on the floor beside the coffee table caught her eye. Eve must have dropped it in her haste to tidy up before their date. Villanelle tilted forward and picked it up, brows raising at the gruesome photograph. 

“Sorry, I should have put this stuff away.”

“Don’t be sorry, Eve.” She sat the picture down and accepted the glass of wine that Eve offered her. “Is this your career-ending case?”

“It just might be.”

“Maybe you just need a fresh set of eyes.” Villanelle offered. 

“I wouldn’t make you look at this stuff. It’s horrific.” Eve said, but as she spoke, she traced a finger across the picture. 

“I think you will find that I have a very strong stomach,” asserted Villanelle. She opened the official MI-5 file and looked to Eve expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations are from a great friend who is second generation American and says literal translations are hard but here is the gist:
> 
> Amho - Password  
> Wiheom, bosang eobs-eum - no risk, no reward  
> Gamsahabnida - thank you  
> Masitge deuseyo - eat well/enjoy your meal


	3. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interim chapter. but I’d like to think this is where Eve’s murder kink begins.

Thirty minutes later, Eve was kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table, papers scattered across its expanse. Villanelle had shed her shoes and pulled her feet under her bum as she nursed the remnants of her wine. Eve had downed two glasses and slipped on her glasses. 

Pen in hand and frustration blooming, Eve rolled her head from one side to the other. 

“This is useless. I’ve gone over this a hundred times. What am I missing?”

Villanelle slid gracefully to the floor behind Eve. She placed her hands on Eve’s shoulders and massaged them firmly. “Take a breath.”

Eve inhaled and exhaled, eyes closing. Tension steadily left her body as Villanelle worked out the knots. 

“Start with the simple details.” She purred in Eve’s ear. “Man or woman?”

“My gut tells me it’s a woman.”

“Good. Tell me about her.” She moved Eve’s hair and left soft kisses down the back of her neck. Down her shoulder. 

“Well, she’s calculated, for one. Even without an apparent motive, she makes a show of her kills. They’re unique, fun even.”

“Fun?” Villanelle repeated, reaching around to unbutton the first couple of buttons on Eve’s blouse. 

“Yeah, I mean, look,” Eve said, searching through the pile for a specific piece of paper, “death by tie, poison, this guy was stabbed, his penis was cut off, but what actually killed him was stress cardiomyopathy. I mean, he was _literally_ scared to death. She’s having _fun_. She loves this.”

“Why?” The blonde slipped her hand into Eve’s blouse, covering her breast and squeezing softly. 

“She’s a psychopath.”

Villanelle’s hand froze. “Eve, that is not nice.”

“Hm?” Eve asked, distracted by the work before her. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes behind Eve and continued to unbutton her shirt. “In any event, what if the people she killed are just bad people? Maybe she is just doing what the justice system is not.”

“Sympathy for the Devil, hm?” Eve replied, scribbling something along the edge of a paper. 

Villanelle took a peek. 

_Justice? Unprosecuted childhood trauma?_

Villanelle smirked. “Everyone needs to be understood.” 

“Regardless, what she’s doing is a crime. She has to be held accountable for her actions.”

Villanelle slid Eve’s shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, meeting resistance at her elbows. She tapped Eve’s arms and the brunette assisted her in taking off the shirt, eyes never leaving the work. Hands gravitated to Eve’s bare breasts and she leaned back against Villanelle, chest rising into Villanelle’s touch. Villanelle’s mouth found its way back to her neck where she placed open-mouthed kisses before biting down on Eve’s pulse point.

Villanelle’s hand slipped into Eve’s pants, beneath the waistband of her panties and met with slick, warm skin. 

“Don’t stop now.” Villanelle whispered. “Tell me more about her.”

Eve swallowed as soft fingertips circled her clit. “She, uh, she wants to be seen. Wants me to see, I think.”

“Why you?”

“She knows I’m chasing her. Seen my face in the papers.”

“What else?”

“Maybe she wants me to catch her.”

“What do you think she will do when you catch her.” Two fingers proved Eve’s entrance. 

“Probably try to kill me.” She moaned, rolling her hips, trying to get those fingers to slip inside. 

“That would not be exciting enough for her.”

“No?” A small, strangled cry from Eve as Villanelle finally gave her what she wanted. 

“No.” In and out, Villanelle teased Eve’s cunt with slow, firm strokes. “Like you said, she’s having fun.” She squeezed the sides of Eve’s throat. “Who would play with her if you are dead?”

Eve’s eyes were closing and her pussy contracted around Villanelle’s fingers. _She was loving this!_

“She’ll find someone.”

“Something tells me,” Villanelle curled her fingers and wiggled them against Eve’s g-spot, “she only wants you.”

“ _Fuck_ , _I’m gonna come!_ ”

“You don’t need Daddy’s permission tonight. Let go.” Villanelle murmured. 

_Oh, thank god_ because Eve was—.

“ _Coming! I’m coming! Oh f—!”_ She stopped breathing for a full fifteen seconds as her orgasm overpowered her entire body. And when she started again, they were in short, choked breaths that didn’t help to bring her back to earth. 

Only Villanelle’s voice in her ear was enough.

* * *

An hour later, Eve was completely naked, on her knees, looking at the gruesome photographs of various crime scenes with Villanelle’s tongue in her ass and fingers deep inside her pussy. 

This wasn’t normal. She already knew. But her body was alive with pleasure while she was surrounded by so much death.

It was sick. It was depraved. And for fuck’s sake, it was making her come again. Her pussy wrenched so tightly around Villanelle’s fingers that it began to push them out. So Villanelle yanked them free and replaced them with her mouth, sucking on her pussy like it was her last meal. Eve howled, fingers involuntarily wrinkling official MI-5 documents. It didn’t take long for her next orgasm to rush over her like a tidal wave. 

“ _Yes yes yes!”_ She chanted and when it was over, her body vibrated, her legs shook and all her mind could think was _more_.

Eve was flipped onto her back and pulled up. A naked Villanelle scooted closer to her, legs falling on either side of Eve’s waist. She brought Eve’s hand to her mouth and sucked two fingers inside. Eve watched in awe until the blonde pulled them out and slipped them between their bodies. 

Eve allowed herself to be controlled as Villanelle pulled her fingers inside of her own body. She started a steady rhythm and Eve took over, giving her what she needed. And as she rode Eve’s fingers, she slid her own inside of Eve’s slick pussy. Together, they worked each other over, playing just the right chords to bring the melody of their moans to a peak. And just as she felt her body telling her to let go, Eve cried out, “ _Fuck, I think I love you_!” 

And it didn’t go unnoticed that her fingers got caught in a vice-like grip of Villanelle’s pussy as those words alone made the blonde come hard. 

* * *

“We should talk about it, right?” Eve asked.

“About?”

“What I said when we were—.” Eve stopped her train of thought. 

“You can say ‘’making love’, Eve.” Villanelle smirked as she straightened the photographs and slipped them back into the file folder. 

“Right. Love.”

“Look,” Villanelle cupped Eve’s face and kissed her, “it does not have to mean anything unless you want it to.”

“Did it mean something to you?”

Villanelle inhaled. Exhaled. “I like to think people are the most honest when they are inebriated, whether it be on alcohol, drugs or really, really good sex. But I prefer them to say what they mean when those things are not involved.”

She kissed Eve again and then stood from the floor, offering Eve a hand. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

_Eve’s home, Wednesday, 11:33PM_

“I have to go away for a few days.” Villanelle said in Eve’s hair. She’d just fucked her six ways to Sunday and it was the last thing she wanted to tell her, but it had to happen.

“Why?” 

“For work. I won’t be long.”

“How many days?”

“Four.”

Eve made a whining noise and stretched, wrapping an arm around Villanelle, squeezing her tightly. “No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want you to go.”

Villanelle smiled. “You will see me again. Very soon.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Villanelle’s pointer finger tapped Eve’s chin, making her look up. “I want you to be a very good girl while I am gone. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Although, I won’t make it easy for you.”

 _Of course she wouldn’t_.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of the crime of child porn, human trafficking and rape. NOT GRAPHIC OR DETAILED, just mentioned.
> 
> ALSO: whaaaaaat? she wrote a chapter that isn’t porny af? who IS she?

_Eve’s home, Thursday, 5:02PM_

Eve’s underlying problem was that she was too “in her head”. Niko had said so all throughout their marriage. She never let things lie, and instead, forced a solution for every problem. It was a control thing, for sure. 

Perhaps that was why she was okay with just letting The Ghost take the fall for everything. 

Maybe that was why she was so infatuated with Villanelle; she simultaneously took away Eve’s control while reminding her that Eve still had power. Just because she relinquished control at times, didn’t make her helpless. 

As it were, Eve was now all about stepping out of her comfort zone. So, day two of no Villanelle consisted of Eve relaxing in the sitting room, watching American crime shows and trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she had made absolutely no progress on her case.

Flicking through the channels, Eve stumbled onto _Basic Instinct_ , and she was dropped into a world of a detective who fell in love with a flashy, rich psychopath all the while trying to prove that she was a murderer. 

While Eve laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, she had to admit it made for an interesting film. 

A FaceTime request pinged on Eve’s phone. She quickly fluffed her hair and scrubbed her fingers under her eyes to clear away any errant mascara. 

“How do you always manage to look red carpet ready?”

Blonde hair parted and pulled back into a low ponytail, Villanelle pushed a pair of Ray Bans onto the top of her head and smiled. “I’m running off of two hours of sleep. I am sure I look just terrible. _You_ , on the other hand, look ravishing.”

“You lie too well.” Eve noticed she was wearing a bit more eye makeup than normal and had added a touch of red lipstick to her normally nude lips. 

Villanelle laughed before she turned towards something off camera. Eve heard a door slam on Villanelle’s end, followed by Konstantin yelling. 

“Why do you have to be _so_ outrageous?! Why does it always have to flashy?!”

“Don’t be so upset, Konstantin. Come say hello to Eve.”

Konstantin muttered a few harsh words in Russian, and Eve was sure from Villanelle’s furrowed brows that they weren’t kind. He came onto the screen and gave Eve a restrained smile and wave. 

“I wanted to see if you had any breakthroughs with your work?”

“No. I decided to give up.” Eve replied, pushing off of the couch and headed to the kitchen for a snack. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, well, at least for a day or two. What’s the worst they could happen? She’ll kill someone else?” Eve joked. 

Villanelle tilted her head from one side to the other, in semi-agreement. “I suppose you are right. Well, good luck, and I can’t wait to see you soon.”

“Thanks. I—.” Eve paused as she opened a box of crisps.

“You?” Villanelle urged gently, leaning closer to her phone. 

“I… can’t wait to see you either.” Eve said. Both of them knew she’d chickened out of saying what she truly felt, but thankfully Villanelle didn’t push it. She simply smiled softly and threw a wink Eve’s way before disconnecting the call.

Eve sighed, hopped onto the kitchen island and dug her hand into the box. “Stupid.” 

Just as she shoved a few of the salty treats into her mouth, her phone rang again. 

“Carolyn?”

“Eve are you free tonight?”

Confused, Eve swallowed before asking, “For what?”

“Our favorite assassin struck again.”

Spine suddenly ramrod straight, Eve’s mind went in a million different directions. “What? Where? How?”

“Bulgaria.”

“Who?” Eve hopped off the counter and headed towards her files in the living room. 

“Filip Petrova.”

“How did he die?” She picked you her pen, poised to write over the 

“In an office building of the IT company he worked for, but there were some interesting developments with this one.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I’ll save that for the plane ride.”

“Plane ride?”

“Pack a bag, Eve. We’re off to Bulgaria in two hours’ time.”

* * *

  
_Landov Technologies, Borovets, Bulgaria, Friday, 1:44AM_

As she always did when it came to this case, Eve wanted to hit the ground running, but Carolyn banished her to her hotel room, promising they would start their investigation at first light. That wasn’t good enough for Eve. She was so close to catching her perp that she could taste it. 

Once she was sure that Carolyn had left the bar and was in her room, Eve slipped out of the hotel and headed to the crime scene. She showed her credentials to the officer on guard. All it took was a smile and the pastries she’d ordered from room service to slip past him and up to the fifth floor of offices.

Sealed with police tape, Eve ducked underneath and made her way slowly around the beehive of desk cubicles as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. There was a trail of blood that Eve followed. A phone had been yanked from the wall, and lie on the floor as if it’d been thrown. A rolling chair sat alone in the aisle between desks mere feet away from a pool of blood, turned away from it all. Eve looked around, counting the chair to desk ratio.

“Why are you all the way over here?” Eve asked the inanimate object as she walked towards it. Circling it once, Eve sat down in it and closed her eyes, trying to put herself in the killer’s mindset. 

_Why this chair? Why this desk? Had Filip run towards it? Why?_

Eve jumped out of the chair and made her way to the desk and allowed her eyes to search over it. She zeroed in on the bloody fingerprints on the keyboard. Tapping once, Eve watched as the screen lit up, LED lights nearly burning her retinas.

 _File Conversion: 100% Complete_.

“What?” Eve was never surprised when it came to the incompetence of the local police. She looked down and saw a thumbdrive sticking out of the USB port in the modem. Opening the contents of the drive which had been labeled “travels”, Eve found pictures of international landmarks. Statues, monuments, famous museums and government buildings. It looked innocent enough. 

_So then why had they been converted?_

Eve picked up her phone and called the one person she knew who could answer any questions she had.

“Kenny? Did I wake you? Sorry. Listen, if I send you some converted files, can you tell me what’s on them? Yeah, they’ll be coming from a possibly encrypted email from an employee at Landov Technologies. Get back to me as soon as you can. Oh, and don’t tell your mom.” Eve pocketed her phone and send everything to Kenny, her MI-6 IT contact. 

Mere moments later, her phone rang again.

“Uh, Eve, why are you sending me photos child porn disguised as The Louvre?”

“What?”

“Yeah. Do you see where the photos have date and time stamps in the corner?”

Eve closed the email screen to view the photo again. “Yeah.”

“Those numbers are actually thousands of photographs of children and teenagers.”

“So what are we talking here?”

“Seems to me like the person connected to this email is into trafficking.”

Eve closed her eyes and shook her head. “Shit.”

This case was so much bigger than she thought. 

* * *

_Friday, 8:51AM_

“I hope you know that despite my facial expression, I’m incredibly unimpressed with your midnight gallivanting.” Carolyn said, walking quickly with an enormous smile on her face.

“Technically, it was more like two a.m.” Eve replied, walking at double the speed to keep up with Carolyn’s long strides. “And I think you can give me a pass this time since you’ll be credited with taking down a sex trafficking ring.”

“Baby steps, Eve. First, we need to figure out who else is involved and put them in safe houses.” Carolyn stopped walking abruptly and Eve nearly collided with her. They stepped inside a small coffee house and placed their orders. Carolyn found a quiet table in the back of the shop where they settled in to talk more. 

“Safe houses? Why?”

“They may be targets for this assassin.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Eve thought aloud. 

Carolyn didn’t respond. Instead, she picked up her buzzing phone. 

“Carolyn Martens.” She nodded once and gave the person on the other end a few affirmative hums of approval and then hung up without saying goodbye. “Looks like we’re taking on more than we bargained for.”

“What happened?”

“Seems like Petrova was exchanging messages with business tycoons, politicians, judges, even police officers.”

“Jesus.” Eve sipped from her coffee. “Well, who’s the top dog on the list?”

“Bulgaria's very own Deputy Prime Minister.”

“Well, he’s who she’s going to target next. Has to be. And she’ll make a grand show of it. We need to get him to safety as soon as possible.”

“Already on it.” Carolyn distractedly responded, typing out a message on her phone. “He’ll be in the Penthouse suite of the Hotel Rila. You will take the next eight hour shift.”

“Why me? I’m not a babysitter.”

“Yes, but you’ve invested so much time and energy into this case already. Don’t you think you should be the one to get this collar if she does show up to kill him?”

Eve couldn’t argue with that. 

* * *

_Hotel Rila, Friday, 6:56PM_

If murder-suicide wasn’t a crime, Eve would have done it hours ago. Bulgaria’s Prime Minister was a sexist pig who, whenever he opened his mouth, Weinstein look attractive. He had finally had enough of Eve’s one word answers and was in the enormous kitchen, stuffing his face with _mekitsa_ and cognac. 

Eve pulled a heavy drape away from a window and peeled outside for a moment. She made her way to the stairs to take another lap around the second story of the penthouse. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet for Eve’s nerves. She hated shifts like this. Her hair stood up on end and she constantly felt like there were eyes on her at all times. 

The sound of silverware clanking loudly drew her attention back down the stairs. She headed for the kitchen, pushing the swinging door open.

Jaw dropped, heart on the floor, and a strangled cry caught in her throat, Eve finally saw the face of death. 

Knife to the terrified Prime Minister’s throat, Eve’s assassin smiled at her. 

“Hi, Eve.”

Eve, hand on her service weapon, finally found her voice, and she heard herself say, “Villanelle?”


	5. Sex & Death

* * *

_Previously: Knife to the terrified Prime Minister’s throat, Eve’s assassin smiled at her._

_“Hi, Eve.”_

_Eve, hand on her service weapon, finally found her voice. In a shaking voice, she heard herself say, “Villanelle?”_

* * *

_Part V_

Villanelle looked young. So young. _Was she really only twenty-seven?_

Sure, that’s not what Eve should have been focusing on, but it was. And Villanelle’s innocent baby face was such a wild comparison to her current body language. 

Two Dutch braids sealed with black hair ties. A green, satin bomber jacket with patches. Wide eyes, natural makeup. 

_Small cut over her left brow? Bruised knuckles?_ Big fucking butcher knife against the throat of a very important man.

Suddenly, Eve was jolted back to the present as if her soul had jumped back into her body. 

“What are you doing?”

Villanelle looked at the Prime Minister, telling him in faux exasperation, “She is so pretty.” Turning back to Eve, she responded, matter-of-factly, “I am about to slit his throat, Eve. Then, I don’t know, probably gut him like a fish.”

“Wh—. I can’t let you do that.”

“I was not asking for permission.” She readjusted her grip on the knife.

“Villanelle, think about what you’re doing. This isn’t justice. Justice is him rotting in a prison cell.”

“Don’t be stupid. He won’t go to jail. Think about it. He’s connected. No judge will touch him. They’re just as dirty as he is.”

Eve removed her service weapon from its holster and held it against her leg. 

“What are you going to do with that?” Villanelle jutted her chin at the Glock 19 in Eve’s hand. 

“I’m going to have to shoot you.”

Villanelle laughed. “Do you hear this?” She asked the Prime Minister in Bulgarian. “Eve, you are not going to shoot me.”

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not.” She smiled. “You like me too much. Plus, I told you I wouldn’t make it easy for you to be a good girl while I was away.” 

Eve froze. Villanelle saw. 

_How fucking_ **_dare_ ** _she? Was she insane? Did she really think she could… dominate this whole situation?_ Eve was a myriad of emotions in that moment. Shock, confusion, anger, hurt. She had stepped _out_ of her comfort zone, let Villanelle _in_ , and the entire time, Villanelle was playing her?

“Leave.”

“No.”

“Leave now, Eve.”

“No!”

A splatter of blood whipped across Eve’s face as Villanelle slashed the Prime Minister’s throat, arm following through as if she were taught by a golf professional. Villanelle was breathing harshly and smiling as he grabbed his throat, trying to apply pressure. 

Gurgling noises filled the room as he dropped to the floor. 

“Oh god! Oh god! You killed him!”

”Yeah,” Villanelle said, drawing out the word, “I mean… I told you I was going to.”

Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal, Villanelle made her way around the counter towards Eve. Too in shock to even register Villanelle’s stalking presence, Eve looked at the spot where Villanelle had just _killed_ a man. 

And she could only wonder one thing: _why was that both the sexiest_ **_and_ ** _the most terrifying thing she’d ever witnessed?_

Eventually, Villanelle stood directly in her line of sight only inches away, head tilted to the side in question. Her bloodied hand rose and pushed Eve’s curls behind her ear, no doubt smearing blood there as well. Eve slapped her hand away, and took a step back. Villanelle’s hand 

“Eve?”

Tears formed behind Eve’s eyes from staring so long without blinking. 

“If you are a good girl and make this go away,” Villanelle slipped a hand around Eve’s waist and pulled Eve flush against her own body, “Daddy will reward you.”

Eve’s knees went weak. Villanelle’s deceptively strong arm held her up. Lips to Eve’s ear, Villanelle promised, “It will feel _so_ good. You know that, don’t you?”

 _A whine? A squeal? A distressed manatee?_ Whatever the noise was, it came straight from Eve’s throat and she tried to stop the pulsing in her pussy. 

This was wrong! _So wrong._ Eve knew that, she was sure of it. But when did doing the wrong thing begin to feel so right?

“Answer me.”

Eve was quiet 

She swallowed roughly, her throat so dry. “Yes, Daddy.”

Villanelle smiled softly,. “See you soon.”

* * *

 _“I didn’t get a good look at the assailant. She was too fast.”_ That has been Eve’s story. She’d discharged her weapon once in the general area of the kitchen’s opposite entrance as a cover. It’d gathered the attention of the officer outside of the front door. He came scrambling in, gun drawn, to find Eve on the floor beside the mayor, holding his no longer gushing wound as if he were trying to save him. 

“Call 166!” She yelled at him when just stood and stared at the lifeless body before her. He sprang into action and once the paramedics announced him dead on the scene, Eve made the call to Carolyn.

“How absolutely dreadful.”

_That’s it?_

“That’s it?” Eve couldn’t help but ask aloud. 

“Well, I certainly won’t be weeping for him anytime soon. Will you?”

Well, when she put it _that_ way…

“In any event, if this trafficking ring goes as deep as we think it does, there will be plenty more opportunities for us to catch her.”

“Carolyn, I—.” She should say it. Maybe if she told Carolyn about Villanelle _now_ , her prison sentence for aiding and abetting an international assassin would be just slightly shorter than the maximum. 

“Eve?”

“I have to find her.” Eve said, mentally kicking herself. 

“We will.”

* * *

Eve was angry.

 _Lost_ was probably a better word. 

But at least with anger, she could make sense of how she felt since she truly was so… _not in_ control of her own life. 

Sick to her stomach, Eve had made her way back to her own hotel room. No sooner had she opened the door exhaustion washed over her. She dropped her handbag and gun on the coffee table, sat on the edge of the couch and fell backwards, staring at the ceiling. 

Her adrenaline finally stopped pumping and her entire body wanted to shut down and sleep away the next part of the soap opera that had become her life. Every part except her stomach. Eyes closing, Eve could only replay Villanelle slicing through the Prime Minister’s neck on a loop. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, depositing the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

Great. Now her mouth tasted as disgusting as she felt. 

She’d let Villanelle get away. She had actually made that life decision and _nothing_ good could come of it. Villanelle was sure to keep killing until she’d taken out the entire trafficking ring. 

_And was Eve going to let her?_

She brushed her teeth and undressed for a shower. Standing under the steady stream of scalding hot water, Eve contemplated a few things. 

The first being how the hell she was going to get herself out of this situation. Carolyn was sure to fire her ass and probably bring her up on a few charges. Aiding and abetting. Fraternizing with the enemy. Treason, probably. 

And fucking Villanelle. _Had she known exactly who Eve was the moment she stepped foot into the club?_

And the most heart wrenching question of all: _had it all been a lie?_ Eve had truly fallen for the young blonde and now, here she was feeling like a complete and total fool. She was a seasoned agent and she hadn’t put together a single clue as to who Villanelle truly was. 

With her head against the cool porcelain of the shower, water cascading over her head, Eve tried to piece it altogether. 

In short, she had royally fucked herself while allowing Villanelle the same pleasure. And good god, was it pleasurable as hell. Eve had never been so satisfied in her entire life. She’d found a part of herself that had remained dormant for so long. In retrospect, it made sense. She wasn’t a debater, never having argued with Niko when they were married and she was only now realizing that it wasn’t just because he knew best. It was because she _believed_ that he knew best. She was content enough to allow him to lead. 

In the end, that was their downfall. He had wanted a woman to take charge and inherently, that just wasn’t Eve. She supposed that was the real attraction to Villanelle. Why she had magnetized so easily to her. 

And Eve while Eve was _far_ from powerless, her pleasure lie in knowing that she didn’t have to be strong all the time. She could give in. She could submit. 

Even with her mind-reading and body-language assessment powers, Villanelle was, in her own right, just that powerful. Confidence. It was everything. And now Eve knew exactly where that confidence came from. 

A gust of cold wind swept across her back and Eve’s head shot up. 

_She was here._

* * *

Wrapped in a towel, Eve padded cautiously through the large suite. She crossed through the small living area, heart pounding in her chest. Her handbag was on the table where she’d left it and she bent over to pull her gun from its holster. One foot in front of the other, Eve slowly rounded the corner to the bedroom. 

Villanelle sat on the edge of her bed, leaned back on her hands, ankles crossed casually. 

Eve quickly raised her gun, aiming it at Villanelle’s heart. Villanelle smiled. 

“I take it you are not happy to see me.”

“I just watched you kill a guy, so no. I’m not happy to see you.”

“Are you scared?”

_Uh… yeah._

“No.”

“Hm.” Villanelle stood and took two steps forward. Eve took one step back and kept her aim steady. 

“Stop.”

She didn’t. Eve blinked and before she knew it, Villanelle was only a foot away. 

“On your knees.”

Gracefully, Villanelle dropped to her knees. Eve closed the distance and lowered the gun. In a quick motion, Villanelle had grasped her wrist and taken control of the weapon, shocking Eve. The blonde strained her neck as she looked up at the older woman. Eve looked down at her, wrist beginning to ache, chest heaving. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Eve asked. Villanelle placed the gun on the floor and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

“Why not?”

“You know why.” Villanelle’s free hand wrapped around Eve’s ankle. Her fingertips trailed upward against damp skin cause goosebumps to rise until they reached the fluffy white towel at the top of Eve’s thigh. Eve grabbed her hand and shook her head. 

“Stop.” She whispered. 

Villanelle placed Eve’s hand on her face and then continued her seduction. Because that’s what it was. And Eve was trying her hardest not to fall for it. 

Which was a lot harder when her leg was being lifted onto Villanelle’s shoulder. 

“Stop.”

But it was too late. Villanelle’s mouth connected with her core, and the moment her tongue slipped through Eve’s folds, Eve knew it was moot.

“Fuck.” Her hand gravitated to the top of Villanelle’s head, her hips rolled and her eyes closed. 

This couldn’t be happening. _Shouldn’t_ be happening, honestly. But it was. 

Eve’s pelvic floor muscles were clenching around nothing and praying that Villanelle would just—.

“Oh god! Yes!” 

The blonde had slipped two long fingers inside of Eve and corkscrewed them in and out as she sucked on Eve’s clit.

She was so _so_ good. And this was so _so_ bad. 

Eve’s eyes opened and she saw herself in a floor-length mirror, balanced on one leg with a murderer on her knees before Eve, eating her pussy. 

_This is wrong!_

“No.” Eve said, at first to herself, and then she repeated it to Villanelle, taking control of her body. She dropped her leg to the floor, and pushed Villanelle’s head away. 

“Eve.” Villanelle warned, as if she were talking to a petulant child. 

“No.” Eve replied, finger in her face. 

_Bad Villanelle. Very bad assassin._

With a huff, Eve readjusted her towel around her, reached down to grab her gun and stalked off toward the living area. Villanelle sighed, wiping her chin of Eve’s juices and standing. 

Fine, they would have to do this the hard way: by talking.

* * *

Eve slammed a glass of gin and tonic down on the coffee table before Villanelle, the ice clinking together. She held her own in her other hand and was hit with the sudden realization of how ridiculous this was. 

Why was she being polite? Why had she even offered Villanelle a drink to begin with? She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve anything except a lengthy prison term in the darkest dungeon that MI6 could find. 

Except… did she really? When she thought about it, Villanelle was so much more than just an international assassin. She was funny, and charming, gorgeous and she seemed to care about people. 

_Great_ , Eve thought, _I just described Ted Bundy_.

“So, you’re a killer.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Villanelle shrugged. “I am just good at it, I think.”

Alright, so at least Eve’s psychopath profile was correct.

“That’s it? You’re good at it?”

“It is a _job_ , Eve.”

“A _receptionist_ is a job. What you do is an indictable offense!”

“Eve, the targets that I neutralized are horrible people. Disgusting men who hurt women and children.”

“Which is why you should let _actual_ law enforcement,” Eve placed her hand on her own chest to emphasize her point, “do their jobs.”

Villanelle laughed. “What you mean the dirty cops and judges that let these men get away with their crimes? I don’t think so.”

“I’m not dirty. Why couldn’t you just throw some clues my way? Hell, why not just drop an envelope at my doorstep, since you knew exactly who I was the moment I stepped foot inside your fucking club.”

“I—.”

“Didn’t you?”

Villanelle sighed. “Yes.”

“Wow.” Eve breathed, shaking her head. The truth hurt more than a lie would, but Villanelle wasn’t a liar. Eve had just never asked the questions. “So… so what you figured you’d get your kicks by fucking the person who was supposed to be arresting you?”

“No. Eve, that is not what I thought at all. I was truly infatuated with you. When I first saw you in person, I thought,” Villanelle paused, trying to find the right words, “you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever laid eyes on.”

“Bullshit.”

“No. It is not.” She reaches for the cocktail and sat back on the couch. “I am truly sorry that this is the way things worked out.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes!”

Eve paced back and forth. “Was this all a game to you?”

“No!” Villanelle whined.

“I could lose my job. I could go to jail.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I just do.”

“What are you going to do, kill the officers that come to arrest me?”

Villanelle looked genuinely hurt by that. Eve was beginning to understand that she truly believed that what she did was for the greater good.

“What happened to you? Why is this what you’ve decided to become?”

“Do you really want to know?” Villanelle asked. There was something in her voice that made Eve stop pacing and look at her.

“Yes.”


	6. Fuck, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the Anna/Maxi story and spun it (AU, right?). TW: mentions of attempted sexual assault.

Eve had dressed in loose pajama pants and a tank top. The towel she had on was too revealing and too much of a temptation for both herself _and_ Villanelle. She along the arm of the opposite side of the couch, her feet planted against the cushions. Brushing through her tangled, damp curls, Eve looked at Villanelle expectantly.

“I loved school.” Villanelle began. “Well, mostly. I think I really just loved my language teacher.”

Eve’s brows furrowed. There was something about the way that Villanelle spoke that made her feel just a little bit… jealous. 

“She knew I needed extra attention, not because I was not smart but because I was not,” Villanelle searched for the right word, “ _loved_ , I think. I’m Russian. We are not coddled as children, but instead taught to be independent thinkers.” Villanelle pulled her feet under her bum, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible while telling Eve the most _un_ comfortable parts of her life story. 

“And I think there was a part of her that was not loved either. I played a bit on her emotions, I will admit. She taught Spanish, English, German and French, and I found myself absolutely enamored with all things French. The language, the food, the customs.

“She offered private lessons to all of her students, but I knew I was special. It got to the point that she invited me to take extra lessons at her home on weekends. Weekends turned into weekdays as well. Her husband would cook dinner for us. He was nice enough, but there was something about his smile.” Villanelle made a vague gesture toward her own face. “It never quite reached his eyes. Anyway, it started to make sense when I noticed the dark bruises around her wrists, sides of her neck. One night, when he was working late, she finally confided in me that he was jealous of how much time we had been spending together. That was the first time we made love.”

Eve’s brows raised. “How old were you?”

“Sixteen.”

“You were a child.”

“Not according to Russian law.” Villanelle shrugged a shoulder. “Besides, I seduced her.” She actually looked a bit proud of that fact.

“But you were a child.” Eve repeated.

The blonde leaned forward, telling her, “Eve, you are a terrible listener.”

Eve put her hands up in surrender. “Sorry.”

“For two years, we had an affair. On the night of graduation, she told me she wanted to leave him. We were going to run away to Paris together and we made a plan to meet at the airport an hour after the graduation ceremony. I got to the airport, called her many times. No answer. I figured she got cold feet, so I went to her house to try to convince her to come with me, and when I got there, she was dead.”

Eve’s hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to cover her shock.

“Her husband was standing over her body. He choked her to death. Literally killed her with his bare hands. And when he saw me, his rage did not subside. He started screaming at me how I was responsible for this, how her blood was on my hands. Chased me down, caught me in the kitchen. Really it is all a blur from there.”

“Villanelle.” Eve said softly. When the younger woman looked up at her, Eve sighed. Despite herself, Eve stepped onto the couch and crawled across the expanse of it until she reached Villanelle. Sitting beside her, Eve pulled her close, one arm around Villanelle’s shoulders. “Tell me what happened.”

Villanelle rested her head on Eve’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “I remember reaching for a knife when he grabbed my hair and shoved me against the counter. ‘You get off on fucking married people?’, he said. He pushed me over and I felt… it.” Villanelle stopped, her voice shaking. She swallowed audibly and then continued, “Then I heard his pants unbuckling. I strained to grab a knife and just as he was pulling my dress up, I reached it. Next thing I know, he’s yelling in pain. He let my hair go. I yanked the knife out, turned around and plunged it back into his thigh. When he fell to the ground, I slit his throat. Then cut it off.”

“You castrated him?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Eve stroked the soft hairs at Villanelle’s temple. Moments past before she asked, “What was her name?”

Villanelle cleared her throat and surreptitiously wiped her eyes before sitting up. She sat the glass back onto the coffee table and stood from the couch, trying to put distance between herself and Eve. This was the problem: she was weak around Eve. They would not have had this conversation if Villanelle had simply walked in the opposite direction of Eve the moment she stepped foot into the club. 

But as it were, she’d set forth these series of events by pulling Eve so deeply into her world that now it was impossible for either of them to live without the other. 

Villanelle went to the window and pulled back the curtains a fraction, just enough to see outside. “Anna.” She finally replied. “Her name was Anna.”

“What happened after you castrated him?”

“I went to jail. Do you know what prison is like in Russia?” When Eve didn’t answer, Villanelle told her, “It is dark. Dank. Disgusting.”

“Did Anna’s husband survive?”

“Not long enough to testify.”

“What happened to him?”

Villanelle crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to Eve. “Something tells me Konstantin had something to do with that. He never speaks about it though.”

“Wait. Konstantin? Your driver?”

Villanelle smirked. “Who did you think I worked for? A secret organization of assassins?”

_Well, now that she mentioned it…_

“Who does Konstantin work for?”

“Oh, no. I am not doing your work for you, Eve Polastri. I have already said too much anyway.”

“You haven’t said anything! How did you start doing what you do now?”

“Uh,” Villanelle blew air out of her mouth and shook her head, “Konstantin got me out of prison.”

“How?”

“I never asked. I was out of that hellhole, but I was indebted to him. He asked me if I wanted to make a lot of money by getting rid of men like Maxi.”

“Anna’s husband?”

Villanelle nodded. “I was still hurt and I was running on anger, so I agreed. And here we are.”

“Here we are.” Eve remarked. 

“What are you going to do with me now, Eve?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you turn me in, you’ll never see me again.”

“And if I don’t, I’ll live my life always looking over my shoulder. Always trying to stay one step ahead of Carolyn.”

“Not if I stop.” Villanelle’s tone was earnest, almost pleading as she walked back to Eve. She sat on the coffee table in front of the older woman and took her hands. 

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Villanelle responded, honestly. “We can move. I heard Alaska will pay you to live there.”

“Konstantin will find you.”

“I am no longer indebted to him, Eve. He will understand.”

“So, why do you kill people now?”

“I told you. Because I am good at it. These are terrible people. And it has afforded me with the lifestyle that I have become accustomed to.”

Villanelle dropped to her knees for the second time that night and looked up at Eve. “I am not asking you to make a decision tonight. I know there is much for you to think about. Just promise me you _will_.”

Villanelle was confident that Eve wouldn’t turn her in. Over the last couple of months, Eve and Villanelle had developed a bond that was both inexplicable and unbreakable. It was clear in the way Eve cared for Villanelle even after finding out she was capable of murder. Villanelle didn’t like to admit her feelings very often, but she felt things when she was with Eve. Feelings that she had only felt one other time in her life. Eve was hers, plain and simple.

For Eve, she had never felt the way she did with Villanelle. Not even with her ex-husband, Niko. She felt obsessive and possessive over Villanelle, and was completely enamored with her. Not to mention the woman could light a fire inside of her with just one look. It was something that Niko had never quite mastered, no matter how many hints Eve threw his way. Villanelle was unique, and Eve liked who she was with Villanelle.

Eve nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.” Villanelle murmured, voice soft. Her thumbs caressed the back of Eve’s hands and she rose onto her knees to kiss Eve’s right cheek. Then the left. Her forehead. Nose. And when her lips brushed Eve’s, she felt the shuddering breath that the brunette let out. She remained there, waiting for Eve to lean forward.

“We shouldn’t.” Eve whispered, hands moving to either side of Villanelle’s face. She pressed her forehead against Villanelle’s.

“I know.”

“It just confuses everything.”

“I know.” Villanelle repeated, eyes wide and watery like a puppy dog. Eve groaned softly pulling Villanelle toward her, their lips colliding. Villanelle moaned into Eve’s mouth, surprised that Eve had given in. She lurched forward, effectively maneuvering Eve onto her back. They kissed frantically as they tried as best they could to remove articles of clothing from one another. Shirts went quickly, followed by Eve’s loose pajama bottoms and Villanelle kissed down her naked body to finish what she’d started in the bedroom.

She lifted Eve’s right leg onto her shoulder and went to work. Her tongue slid through Eve’s wet folds and they both sighed with relief. Eve pinched her own nipples and spread her legs as wide as she could on the couch. 

She knew what Villanelle was trying to do; the blonde was attempting to fuck her into submission. 

And Eve was going to allow it. 

“ _Yes! Just like that!_ ” She moaned as Villanelle flicked her tongue around Eve’s clit before sucking softly.

 _Fucking Villanelle_ . She was so _so_ good at this. 

Sex.

Fucking.

But if Eve was going to completely destroy her career, her life, for this woman, was it worth it? Was good sex with a smoking hot blonde _enough_?

Villanelle pulled her mouth away from Eve’s pussy, kissing back up her body. Eve tugged Villanelle to her and kissed her soundly, tasting herself on Villanelle’s tongue. She groaned into Villanelle’s mouth and squirmed against the blonde. 

“Bedroom.” She told her younger counterpart. Without a word, Villanelle sat up, pulling Eve with her. Arms and legs wrapped around the blonde, Eve chuckled as she was lifted up and off of the couch and carried to the bedroom. Villanelle lie her in the center of the queen-sized bed and then removed the rest of her own clothes. Skin against skin; Villanelle bit her bottom lip and ran her hands up Eve’s legs and down her thighs. 

“The things I’m going to do to you.” She promised.

* * *

Eve was never a fan of missionary. She now knew it was because she had never experienced it the way she did with Villanelle. Knees spread, ankles clasped behind Villanelle’s back and the blonde’s warm weight atop hers, Eve nearly _sobbed_ at how good it felt when Villanelle’s pussy slid against hers. And the earnest way Villanelle gazed at her was unnerving.

Villanelle _felt_ things for Eve, and she was trying to tell her. But the words were garbled and came out as whispered pleas and loud cries of passion. Clit to clit and heart against heart, the two lovers used their bodies to bring the other to their peaks. 

But something was different. Eve was aware of it. And Villanelle couldn’t deny it either. 

Their rhythm was slow and in sync. There was no rush. No impatience. Villanelle circled her hips once. Twice. A third time and Eve called out her name, nails dragging along the drenched skin of her back. 

“Don’t stop. I’m gonna come.” Eve whispered. She half expected Villanelle to stop right there. To remind her that she had to ask politely for her orgasm. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead, she ground down harder and told Eve, “Come for me. I just want to make you feel good.”

This wasn’t fucking. 

Before Eve had simply let Villanelle fuck her. And spank her. And torture her until she thought she would never get to come again. 

No, this wasn’t the same. This was lovemaking. And as Eve reached its crescendo, she could quite literally feel the doubt leave her mind and the tension leave her body. Skin prickling, pussy creaming and eyes blinded by stars, Eve nearly lost consciousness when she heard, “Fuck, I love you” spill from Villanelle’s lips.

Her eyes rolled upwards. Her back arched and the nails against Villanelle’s back drew blood to the surface as Eve came. 

* * *

_6:43AM_

They had finally exhausted themselves. The sun was rising and Eve knew Carolyn would be knocked on her door soon. She lay on top of Villanelle. Sometime during their lovemaking, they wound up on the floor and only now were they realizing it. 

Eve looked down at her as Villanelle massaged her lazily. “You are going to have terrible rug burn on your bottom.”

“And you are going to have it on your knees.” 

Eve smacked her arm softly. “That’s not funny.”

“Hey!” Villanelle smacked Eve’s ass and smirked when it had the opposite effect than she wanted. “You are insatiable, Eve.”

“It’s your fault.”

She looked pleased with herself as she reached up and tucked Eve’s hair behind her ear. “Yes. It is, isn’t it?”

Eve nodded, her smile fading ever so slowly. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Did you mean what you said when you—.. you know?”

“You can say ‘orgasmed’, Eve. Or came. Or squirted because, really, that last time— _wow_.” Villanelle teased until Eve hid her face between Villanelle’s neck and shoulder.

“And yes. For the record, I did mean it. I love you, Eve. I think I have ever since you left The Vault”

“How is that possible if it started as a game to you?”

“It was not a game to me. I told you, I had no intention of dominating you inside of it. I figured you would be scared off the second you saw it, but you weren’t. Then you looked at me with those _fucking_ kiss me eyes and I just couldn’t stop myself.” She continued to stroke Eve’s back. 

Eve‘s head shot up. “I did _not_ give you ‘kiss me eyes’!”

“You did. You wanted to command an audience, but all you did was command _me_ . Now look at me: talking about my _feelings_. You made me soft, Eve.”

“You, Villanelle Astankova, were always soft.” Eve told her. 

“You realize I have to kill you now.”

Eve lifted her head up, and pointed a finger at Villanelle in warning. “Too soon.”

“I am sorry.” Villanelle kissed the finger before taking it into her mouth. Eve watched with peaked interest as her tongue swirled around the digit. “Let me make it up to you.”

“How are you going to do that?” Eve squealed as Villanelle flipped them over without warning and kissed her neck. 

“Haven’t you had enough?”

“No matter how often I have you, I somehow always want you. For breakfast, lunch and dinner.” Villanelle told her, and Eve could tell she meant every word. “I could get drunk on the taste of you, alone. I love you, Eve Polastri.”

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear Me coming soon!


End file.
